


[podfic] The Spell

by erica_schall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for bothering you at your private number. This is Alex Graham, and I'm a journalist for Modern Muse. I was hoping I'd be able to meet with you, Mr. Keys, and interview you for our upcoming November issue?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11507) by Shuua. 



**Download:** **[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/062012042101.zip)** or **[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/062012042102.zip)**


End file.
